Behind the Gloomy Clouds Lies a Bright Sunny Sky
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Ren believes that his family will pull through from another terrifying hurdle, but this time his family is suffering with another person which he and Kyoko needs to guide.


Title: Behind the Gloomy Clouds Lies a Bright Sunny Sky

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Ren Tsuruga or better known is his real name as Koun Hizuri is living the life, being the top male actor of Japan beating his father in his own game and bagging awards to his name and he recently won three from his latest movie, having a perfect and wonderful wife, and most importantly, his loving family who is now permanently living in Japan.

His brother who had been supporting him to all his achievements looking up to him, he could never ask for more, everything seemed perfect.

It was another normal day at work with his longtime girlfriend now fiancé, they are in another shoot of their family, romance, comedy series. Having his usual act and showing his Koun side as he is a family man and the same time a romantic one towards his beloved Kyoko.

Both are at break at the moment and Kyoko enjoying her doughnuts while he takes bite of it as she insist wanting him to eat more.

It was a normal day until he received an urgent call from his father, his manager Yashiro who rushed in to give him the phone, he and Kyoko got alarmed after hearing his father in distress.

Yashiro then called for the director to postpone the shoot and promised to do it tomorrow because the matter he needs to attend is urgent and emergency, Ren never drove like a maniac in his life, except now.

Kyoko did not mind the speed, "What hospital was it again?" asked Ren to Kyoko.

"Tokyo General Hospital" she replied and he speed off.

* * *

Arriving the nurses were all shocked to see the young power couple but they were all snapped to their trance when Kyoko asked, "Where is Koudi Hizuri's room?"

"He is in room 014" replied by the lady in charge of the information booth, heading up the second floor, they found Julie, Mika and Kuu all huddled, Mika told the couple that Koudi collapsed and showed signs the same as her baby brother, his nose has been bleeding quite frequent and she thought that her boyfriend only has rashes around his body as he was having red spots around his arm and neck.

After he collapsed she begged her teacher to bring him to the hospital after explaining her hunch as she knew the symptoms of such illness.

After the doctor came out, he shook his head, it was Koudi's doctor, "We run some test with him… and we can confirm his cancer cells count exceeds the supposed thirty count. The results reveals he has thirtyfive-five, but it can be managed when he get him to have another chemo treatment" said by the doctor, "I know his state right now frightens you, but seeing him inside that room smiling I know he's going to fight. Also his treatments would not be as harsh as his first one, but it is still going to have a toll on him" the doctor explained.

"Can I see him?" suddenly the family stared at the young lady who had been crying.

"Of course, and by the way. He told me he'll fight because he can't leave a lady now" he chuckled and patted her. Ren breathe in relief hearing that his brother is not scared like he used to.

Ku who is managing to stay strong, comforting his wife headed in the room with the family.

"Atop crying" Ren heard his brother say with a smile, he wiped Mika's tears and kissed her forehead, "Thank you for bringing me here immediately" he thanked and she hugged him tightly afraid to let him go.

When Koudi fell asleep, Mika never left his side, Ren who remained while Kyoko headed back to get some things with Kuu and Julie. Ren went to talk to Mika.

"Behind the gloomy dark cloud lies a sunny bright sky, Mika. He will be better" he said. "He is looking happy and positive, that's what is important" he patted her hand, the young lady smiled at him thanking him.

"I know he will win this battle again" smiled by Ren. "He's a tough cookie, so rest assured" he comforted.

Mika did not go to school to accompany him but because Koudi, and his parents together with her parents are getting worried that she is neglecting her own life and studies, Koudi pushed himself to go to school even though he is sick, with his tube and back on his chest or known as chemoport for CPS, having to manage his nausea from his chemo cycle, and his weak body, he still managed to cheer her up and show he's fine. Both family, Mika's and Koudi's family were amused at how Koudi comfort and distracts her, she had been neglecting her update vlogs until Koudi took her camera and started it himself, he apologized to her fans and told his situation.

Kyoko that evening caught Mika crying, "What's wrong?" and Mika showed her vlog post with positive comments and many fans of hers shared their own cancer stories, wished them both the best, Kyoko's eyes tears up reading it and Mika rested her head on her shoulder and Kyoko patted the side of her said.

With his chemo cycle going on and Koudi being positive and Mika finally got herself back on track, but never left his side.

* * *

Presently Ren and Kyoko are invited to another interview considering his struggles with his family and what they are going through yet the fact that Ren still won another award from the latest film fest they had.

 ** _"This is a reality talk show where we go through the inside private life of stars, and many had been demanding us to get you guys as guest, but more importantly they wanted us to have Tsuruga-san as guest"_** the host started. **_"By the way Congratulations on your new award, and also to Miss Kyoko-chan who won the best leading-lady award from last night!"_** the couple thanked the host. **_"Guests wanted us to invite you because your Japanese and American fans are asking how you managed to get on with work and be the best even with the emotional roller coaster you are struggling with with your family, especially the condition of your brother"_** she asked and the couple smiled at her with a bit of sadness as they are reminded at the reality he and his family is facing again.

"I am not alone, Kyoko, her mother, Mika-chan and her family are all having the same worry and fear. But seeing my brother who grew up looking up at make instead of our father who I looked up to made me realize that I should continue with life since he is continuing with his. He is the most damaged of this who situation because he's the one who's suffering. We thought after he recovered he would never have it again. He is always on time on his tests and checkup, but after two years… we were all shocked." Ren started.

"But this time, he showed us that he is positive, he wanted to live. He had the motivation to fight. One night after his first cycle of treatment, Kyoko took Mika out to eat since she had been eating less, lesser than I eat" he joked a bit to lighten things up, "He talked to me, asking me what motivates me to work, how do I have fun while working" he held Kyoko's hand, "I told him, Kyoko… she keeps me going I work and act to impress and compete with her. And I have fun because it's like having an excuse to do your PDA knowing we're both off screen couple" he smiled, "And he said, I knew you would say that, and then I asked, then why did you ask? He replied: Mine too… Mika makes me happy, she motivates me to be positive and fight. I can't leave her just yet, I don't want her to cry. She sacrificed so many things for me, all I can do is show her I won't leave her, he said. Then it hits me, I knew he looks up to me as his brother and idol, he asks me what things can make a girl happy, actually I'm a trial and error guy but because Kyoko is a wonderful woman, I'm lucky. And the things I know will work, I share it to him, he knew I would reply that Kyoko motivates me so he knew what to motivate him since he asked me is the feelings he had is real since I experience it first. He ask me things because Dad would give unhelpful dad jokes and jest advises to him."

The host just stared at how Ren explain his close relationship to his brother, "Just like he looks up to me, I look up to him. He's an inspiration. How strong and positive he is now" said Ren, "Knowing he's handling himself well and not trying to be affected with the situation taught me, Kyoko and the whole family when I say whole, everyone. Kyoko's mom, Mika's family, the LME family practically everyone that we shouldn't be that affected too. So that's why me and Kyoko are still on tract"

"The same as Ren said, I too look up to Mika, she sacrificed so much for Koudi in support and as I want to be like her, I support Ren in all his achievements and activities, his struggles, trouble and sadness, I'm always going to be there" she smiled.

The host was touched at the couple's reply.

"I told Mika one time that 'Behind the gloomy dark cloud lies a sunny bright sky' meaning, things will be okay at the end, let's be positive. I said that because Koudi showed me" Ren added.

With the show ended after some few announcements from Ren and Kyoko for their upcoming new movie together with Kuu.

* * *

Presently Kyoko and Ren are on set with Kuu starting their new movie together, while on break, they found some staff huddled together watching something over one computer, in Kyoko's curiosity she joined them with her being amused Ren joined her too only to find they were watching the latest vlog of Mika.

As usual, Mika would thank her fans to all the support for Koudi, Koudi who's sitting behind her, wearing his Chemoport on his chest hugging her from behind while showing a big box on her lap.

Koudi wearing his Onigiri ball cap and jogger shorts and kissing her cheek, it was the cutest, " _Thank you so much for all the gifts you had been sending us. And the fan letters. Bola-Bola loves to read them at night and it's becoming a habit for us like it is our bed time story_ " she giggled.

" _Also, because of the gifts and letters, and because of our gratitude from all of your support, me and Siomai will be handing out our ball cap hat merch for you as a thank you_ " Koudi added. Ren and Kyoko are amused how she is named by Koudi Siomai well it's because it's her favorite food, and because Koudi is Onigiri she is named in Filipino by Mika Bola-Bola, they became internet couple after theyr vlog updates, and the fans seemed to love how the young coupe support one another, because Ren and Kyoko set an example for them.

Koudi admitted its weird that there will be a camera shoved n his face when he wake up, but now he's used to it, " _We have an announcement since we're about to graduate!_ " party horns played and audience clap effects, just another typical vlog thing, " _And because we're graduating, and after my last treatment and result, whether it would be negative or positive, we're going to live up our bucket list together, and go around the world if we have to. But since our bucket list includes it we're going places we never been before, but our first top is?"_ he looked at Mika.

" _The Philippines! I missed my Lolo, or grandfather so we're going to visit him and I'll be introducing my other half to him"_ they awed when Koudi kissed her cheek again.

 _"next week in my last cycle and I'll be having another heart shaking wait for the results"_ he sighed, _"But whatever happens, me and Siomai will live to the fullest"_ he announced and Ren was proud.

* * *

A month later with a happy vibe, everyone is in the US Ren and Kyoko joined the older Hizuri invited everyone in LME to celebrate Koudi's recovery and announced that his chemo has been working and his results were now negative, it was another two years long fight Koudi matured a bit both in looks and attitude, with his full scruffy beard he refuse to shave and his deeper tone of voice which is American like, there were more girls started to crush on him however he is in a relationship with Mika and the other is not the sharing type even with a fan, Ren finds that amusing.

The Movie crew is in California as well to use the Hizuri home as their set for the movie.

As usual Koudi is walking on their California mansion, Kuu was laughing after his youngest son run off to the wooden bridge that connects their back yard grassy garden lawn to a floating dock, just to catch his newly bought drone for his girlfriend.

The mansion and the property is big, and Koudi wanted to live there instead of Japan, however he and Mika as planned will only be living there for quite a while as planned since they are out and about to travel for her vlogs, it was something he decided since he wanted to sacrifice thing for her also.

"Thank you" Mika hugged Ren suddenly while they were at the kitchen taking some beer for Kuu and Lory and the other LME and movie staff.

"What for?" Ren with a smile.

"For telling me to not lose hope, and there will be a sunny sky on the other side" she said.

"Oh… I only said that because Koudi showed me that he is not afraid. He is not because you are there with him" she blushed, "Live your life and o what you love. Spend time with him"

"I will" she smiled back.

Ren is glad he and Kyoko gave positive influence to the young couple, the older Hizuris shows them that there will be forever if they consider their life time together, the older couple are the ones who give the two couples the lesson that things can be fixed by just communicating.

Indeed there is a bright sunny sky behind the gloomy clouds, and with that Koudi somehow survived another life.

~END~


End file.
